Brennan's Bunkmate
by laslady
Summary: What happens when Booth has to bunk with Brennan for a while? The spark continues to grow between our two favorite characters as they work the case of a missing congressman and his two young daughters in NYC. Chapter 15 is up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**10:30 pm  
****October 3, 2006  
****The Jeffersonian Institute**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her. She was working on her latest novel, but was encountering a bit of trouble. She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back in her chair.

A short while later Agent Seeley Booth sauntered into the office, his hands in his pockets, whistling softly to himself. "I thought I just might find you here," he said, causing Brennan to jump.

"You scared me. I didn't see you come in," Brennan replied, sitting up in her chair and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Bones, I couldn't find you anywhere else, so I figured you might need some help tearing yourself away from your work. Sometimes you've got to eat," he teased.

"I was trying to finish up another chapter," Brennan said as she stood up and stretched, "but it's just not going anywhere."

Booth nodded. "Seems to me like you need a break. Grab your stuff Bones, we'll stop by the diner for some take out, and then we'll go back to your place okay? I'm driving," he said as he threw her coat to her.

"But Booth, I need to finish this chapter by next week," Brennan protested.

Booth shook his head as he turned off the lights in her office. "Sorry Bones, tonight I'm the boss. Hey, maybe I'll even inspire you to work past that little writer's block of yours," he said with a chuckle.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine. But not because you want me too, only because I'm hungry," she told him.

Booth nodded, ushering her out of the office, his hand instinctively moving to the small of her back. "Sure Bones, whatever you say," he agreed with a charming grin.

A half an hour later, the pair was sitting on the floor of Brennan's apartment, sharing dinner from various take out cartons. Soft music was playing in the background, and after a few moments of silence, Booth decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what's up with you Bones?" He asked.

"I don't know what that means Booth. What do you mean 'what's up'?" Brennan replied quizzically.

Booth sighed. "What is going on in your life? What's happening? What's up?" He simplified for her.

"Ah," Brennan nodded. "Well I'm supposed to be getting a new body in tomorrow. Apparently it was found on an Indian reserve in Montana," she explained.

Booth shook his head, interrupting her. "No Bones, I don't mean what's up at work, I mean in your life. Like personal stuff, you know?"

Brennan cocked her head to one side unconsciously. "Oh. Well, nothing I guess," she replied.

Booth guffawed. "Come on Bones, there's got to be something going on in your personal life. Even my life's not that sad," he told her.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I'm serious. And I take offense to your last statement. Just because I'm dedicated to my work and would rather spend time solving cases than going out on random and pointless dates doesn't mean that my life is sad," she pointed out.

Booth held his hands up in defense. "Sorry Bones, I only meant it as a joke."

"Well I don't see how that was funny," Brennan replied, her brow wrinkled with uncertainty.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, okay. Well, on that note, show me where I'm going to sleep tonight Bones," he said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, looking confused as she stood up and cleaned up their dinner trash.

"I'm bunking with you for the week, remember?" Booth said, helping her clean up. "The other day we were up on the platform talking about the case, and I mentioned that I need a place to stay this week because I'm having some repairs done in my apartment. Angela said she didn't have the extra room, meaning that Jack was going to be over so they didn't want any company, and she said I should stay with you. You said it was fine, remember?" Booth asked again.

Brennan shook her head. "You shouldn't ask me important questions like that when I'm examining a body. You know I don't hear what you're saying, so any and all of my responses are meaningless and I can't be held responsible for anything I say," she answered.

Booth sighed. "Oh, okay, sorry. I just thought…well never mind. I'll go get a motel room then," he said as he walked towards the door.

Brennan put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Wait, Booth. I mean you are here, and I'm guessing you've got your stuff in your car. I've got an extra room, so I guess you can stay here," she offered.

"Are you sure Bones, because I don't want to inconvenience you," Booth said doubtfully.

Brennan shook her head and smiled. "No, it's fine. Why don't you get your stuff and I'll make up the extra bed for you," she told him.

Booth nodded as he headed out the door. "Thanks, really Bones, thanks."

Brennan smiled to herself as she took some sheets out of her linen closet and began to make up the bed. Booth soon joined her in the room, and put his suits in the closet.

"You'll have to share my bathroom; it's just off of my bedroom, but don't hesitate to come in and use it," she told him.

"Okay, well, goodnight," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Goodnight," she said softly.

She walked into her own room and closed the door. She went to put on her pajamas, but realized that her usual camisole and underpants weren't going to cut it while Booth was staying with her. She sighed and pulled on a pair of flannel pants as well, hoping she wouldn't take them off in her sleep. She hated wearing pants to bed. She finished up in the bathroom and settled into bed, turning off all the lights except for her bedside lamp. After fluffing up her five pillows, she pulled a book out from under her nightstand. She began to read a mystery romance novel, that she was ashamed to say she found quite gripping. A few minutes later, she was startled by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called softly, turning to face the door.

"Hey, can I wash up?" Booth asked uncomfortably.

Brennan smiled softly. "Of course, I'm done in there," she told him.

Booth nodded and went into her bathroom, closing the door behind him. He smiled when he saw the feminine bath products and lotions in there, and fought the urge to look under her sink and in her medicine cabinet.

He came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, and was going to say goodnight when he noticed Brennan was already asleep. He smiled to himself and took her book out of her hand, suppressing a laugh when he saw what kind of novel she was reading. He was careful to mark her page before turning out the light. He ran his hands through her hair softly and kissed her forehead before returning to his own room.

Brennan shifted in her sleep and smiled, the feeling of Booth's lips on her forehead lingering. In his bedroom, Booth was having a hard time falling asleep knowing that Brennan was just a room over. He closed his eyes and smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, but quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Their relationship was strictly platonic; though by using that phrase, he realized just how much she had rubbed off on him. And it scared him that it didn't bother him in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story line. I wish I owned the characters, but no, instead some fancy rich person does. But I do own my two gerbils who are named Booth and Brennan. (Just kidding). Hope you like the story. I would love reviews - this is my first Bones fic. Chapter three soemtime this week if y'all think this is worth me continuing.

**The Next Morning**

Booth groaned as he heard the alarm clock next to him ringing. He smacked at it, hitting the off button on his second try. He sat up slowly and squinted at the clock. It was 5:30, and he looked around the room before realizing he was at Bones' house. The thought made him smile, and he got out of bed and stretched. He padded softly out of the room and knocked on Brennan's bedroom door. When he didn't hear an answer, he opened it softly and was surprised to find that she was still sleeping. He went into her bathroom and washed up. When he came out a few minutes later, he walked over to her bed, kneeling down beside her. She was curled up under her covers, breathing softly, with her hair curled around her face. Booth lay his hand on the side of her face and watched her sleep for a few moments. He kissed her cheek softly, then stood up. Brennan shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly.

"Morning sleepyhead," Booth said with a smile.

"Too early," Brennan replied. "Let me sleep."

Booth laughed. "Alright, five more minutes. I'm done in the bathroom for now, but I'll need to shower later. I'm going to make us some breakfast," he told her as he walked out of the room.

"Mkay," she said groggily. Her eyes followed him as he left the room, smiling as she noticed how nice he looked without a shirt on. That thought made her sit up straight and groan, and she smacked herself on the forehead before sliding down between the covers once again.

In the kitchen, Booth was cooking a large breakfast for the two of them. Once he was finished, he put it all on a tray and brought it into Brennan's bedroom.

"I knew you'd still be in bed. Sit up, I brought you breakfast in bed," he told her.

Brennan poked her head out from under the covers. "Food?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Bones, food. You know; breakfast…eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, orange juice," he teased.

Brennan sat up, moving over to give Booth room to sit down next to her. "I know what breakfast is Booth, I just don't normally eat it," she told him.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Bones, you should know that. Which is why I'm going to make you breakfast every morning while I'm here," he told her. "So eat up. I'm hungry," he said as he began to eat.

Brennan watched him for a moment before beginning to eat as well. "This is good Booth, thanks. But really, you don't have to do this for me," she replied.

Booth nodded. "Yes I do. It's the least I can do for you. After all, you're sharing your home with me for the week," he reminded her.

Brennan smiled up at him. "I don't mind," she said honestly.

"I'm glad," Booth replied, finishing his breakfast.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say after their last comments. Brennan looked at the clock and got out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower now. You can sit here if you want…it shouldn't take me very long. I'll let you know when I'm done, okay?" She told him.

Booth nodded. "Sure, I'll just finish my coffee," he replied.

Brennan nodded, grabbed a few things and walked into the bathroom. Booth heard the water turn on and lay back in the bed, burying his face in Brennan's pillow, inhaling her scent.

In the bathroom, Brennan stood under the hot water in the shower, trying not to blush as she thought of Booth and how nice it was to have him in her home. She really had meant what she had said to him; she didn't mind at all that he was staying with her.

After a good fifteen minutes, Brennan got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door and began to brush her teeth.

"I'm done in the shower Booth. I've still got to do my hair, but you can go ahead and hop in the shower if you want," she offered.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing, only covered up with a tiny bath towel. He marveled at how long her legs looked, and willed himself to meet her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind. Yeah, no, um, I'll just go ahead and take one now. You do whatever you've got to do," he stuttered.

Brennan nodded. "Alright, well I'll give you a minute or so to hop in the shower, and then I'll go dry my hair," she told him.

Booth smiled and went into the bathroom, leaving Brennan to quickly change into her work clothes. Once she heard the shower start up, she walked into the bathroom. She said a silent prayer that she hadn't bought a clear shower curtain, although it right now she really wouldn't have minded. She blushed at her thoughts, and began to do her hair and make up.

"Hey Bones?" Booth called from the shower.

"Yeah?" Brennan answer, brushing her wet hair.

"Do you have an extra washcloth I could use?" Booth asked.

"Um, sure, here you go," Brennan said as she stuck her hand inside the shower curtain, surprising Booth and herself.

"Thanks Bones," Booth replied.

"No problem," she said, turning her hair dryer on. She flipped her hair upside down to speed up the drying process. She smiled when she heard Booth humming to himself in the shower, and found herself joining in when she recognized the song. A few minutes later, the water stopped and Booth stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Brennan stood up and turned the hair dryer off.

"All clean?" She asked, her eyes traveling down his slick chest.

Booth nodded. "Yep, thanks. I'll go change, and then I need to shave. You want to drive in together?" He asked.

Brennan shrugged. "I don't see why not. You do all the driving during the day anyways, and it wouldn't make any sense to take two cars in. You don't mind dropping me off and then picking me back up this evening, do you?"

Booth shook his head and instinctively brushed a stray piece of hair behind Brennan's ear. "No, of course not. I do it most days don't I?" He teased as he left the room.

**Later that Day**

**12:30 pm**

**The Jeffersonian**

Once again Dr. Temperance Brennan found herself at her desk, unable to write another sentence of her novel. She leaned back in her chair and smiled when her best friend Angela Montenegro walked in.

"Hey sweetie," Angela greeted her before plopping down next to her. "Whatchya doing?"

"Right now? Absolutely nothing. How is that facial reconstruction going?" Brennan asked.

"I'm almost done. I just thought I'd take a break and find out how last night was. It must have been good, you haven't stopped smiling all day," Angela teased.

Brennan shook her head and smiled. "Nothing happened. I forgot he was supposed to stay with me. I can't believe you had him ask me, especially while I was working on a case. You knew I wasn't listening and did it on purpose. Some friend you are! Anyway, like I said, nothing happened. He slept in my guest room, that's all," Brennan assured her.

Angela smiled innocently. "Okay, well that doesn't mean that something can't happen later this week. So, did he use your shower? I bet you saw him without a shirt on didn't you?!"

This caused Brennan to blush, and Angela to squeal excitedly.

"Yes I did. But only because he came and woke me up this morning. Oh Ange, he made me breakfast too. It was so sweet of him," Brennan gushed.

Angela blinked, and waited a moment before replying. She held her hand up to her friend's head. "Is this Temperance Brennan? The famous forensic anthropologist? Are you sure her body hasn't been inhabited by an alien? Because I know my best friend would not use the word sweet, or gush over a guy. Especially not one that happened to be her partner."

Brennan smiled. "Sorry Ange. But while we're on the subject, I might as well get it all out at once. He took a shower in my bathroom. While I was in there. Goodness he's a fine specimen. He's very muscular Angela, I think you would approve," she told her friend.

"I already do. So, what did he think of you? I'm sure you gave him a little show," Angela prompted.

"I surely did not. Although he did see me in my bath towel," Brennan said with a slight smile. "Let's just say he looked very appreciative of the sight."

Angela squealed again. "Oh, my little baby's growing up! I'm so proud!"

Just at that moment, Booth walked in. He always had perfect timing. "You're so proud of what?" Booth asked with a lazy smile. "What'd you do this time Bones?"

He walked over to Brennan's desk, and perched on the edge of it, peering down into her deep blue eyes.

For a slight moment, Brennan almost lost her cool as she stared back into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Hey, do you want to grab some lunch?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sure," Booth replied, winking at Angela. "An excuse to spend time with you is fine with me," he said, helping her out of her chair. They walked out of the museum, Booth's hand resting instinctively at the small of her back.

For the first time, Brennan realized how much comfort she gained from Booth's touch. Even if it was something so small and seeming insignificant as his hand on her back, she shivered as she realized that it meant everything to her.

After a long day working with several sets of bones, Brennan turned off her office light and took the elevator down the stairs to the lobby of the building, where she knew Booth would be waiting for her. Sure enough, he was, and without saying a word they got into his car and drove to her apartment.

They had already eaten dinner, and when Brennan yawned, Booth realized just how late it was.

"Why don't you get ready for bed first," he offered. "You need some rest."

For once, Brennan didn't complain, and quickly finished up in the bathroom, climbing into bed. After Booth changed and washed up, he came out of the bathroom to say goodnight to Brennan.

"Hey, you still awake?" He asked.

"Barely," Brennan replied as she turned off her bedside lamp.

"Well, goodnight," he said softly, brushing a hand through her hair.

Brennan caught his hand in her own. "Stay with me?" She asked gently. "Just for tonight?"

Booth hesitated, not sure how to reply. After Brennan didn't say anything, he carefully got into bed next to her, not letting go of her hand. Without even asking, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder so their cheeks were touching.

"Like this?" Booth asked quietly.

Brennan's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to ask him to stay, but she was glad she had. She spent a few minutes reveling in his warmth and the comfort of his touch. She was amazed at how good his arms felt around her body, and how they seemed to fit together.

"Just like this," she replied without thinking, then smiled as she closed her eyes. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, taking his other hand in hers, squeezing lightly.

"Goodnight Seeley," she said softly, calling him by his first name, something she almost never did. But, she had to admit, she liked saying it.

"Goodnight Temperance, I'll see you in the morning," Booth replied in his deep, sleepy voice.

It sounded so comforting to know that Booth would still be there when she woke up. She also liked hearing him say her name. It sounded so right coming from his mouth, although she decided she wouldn't let him say it anywhere outside her home. It felt so much more intimate calling each other by their first names, something that should been done when they were alone. Brennan paused as she realized how many assumptions she had been making lately. Assuming that they would be alone again, together, in her house. She liked this new side of herself that she had been seeing lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the comments! I could always use suggestions as well…basically anything is loverly. I wrote this one in just a short period of time because I didn't want y'all to have to wait too long for an update. This was sort of a spur of the moment story, so we'll see how it goes – but I can't promise that my updates will be regular, but I can promise for at least once a week. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!

PS – I wrote half of this and got a little stuck. Then I was inspired in such an odd way – a random discussion, but it seems to have worked for me!!! So now I really hope you enjoy, because I put a lot of thought into this (and stayed up rullll late). Oh yeah and I own only this story line, blah blah blah. You know how it goes.

**October 5, 2006**

**Bones' Apartment**

Brennan was awoken from her sleep by the shrill ringing of a phone in her room. It took her a while to calm herself down, but soon Booth untangled himself from their warm embrace and answered what she realized was his cell phone.

"Hello?" Booth answered groggily, sitting up in bed.

Brennan sat up as well, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after 2 in the morning.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, furrowing his brow as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Alright. Yeah, okay," Booth said into the phone, flipping it shut.

"Who was it?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed. "Cullen. Some kids were skateboarding at a park up in NYC an hour or so ago. Some cops saw them and the kids started to run away, but one's board got caught on something, causing him to fall. Found three sets of decomposed bodies, a larger one and two smaller ones. Local PD called Cullen, so it looks like we're on our way up north Bones," Booth replied.

Brennan nodded. "Any preliminary data on the remains?" She asked as she got out of bed and began to pack a bag.

Booth shook his head as he headed into the guestroom. "None, other than that they think it could be the bodies of a missing congressman and his two daughters." he called. "Let's try and leave in 10 minutes. You can call the squints on the way, fill them in. We should be in the city by 8 or 9," he told her.

"Okay, sure. Let me just wash up a bit and grab my kit and we can go," she told him.

**An hour later**

Booth and Brennan were on their way to New York City. It wasn't even light outside yet, and Booth sped down the empty highway, humming along with the radio.

Brennan was filling her team in on the information they had so far, and the team was already assembled at the lab awaiting her instructions.

"Zach, you've looked at the pictures. Tell me what you can see from them," Brennan prompted the young man on the phone with her.

Zach yawned before replying. "The larger body looks to be that of a Caucasian male, age 30 to 40. No signs of trauma to the remains that I can see from the picture. The smaller bodies both seem to be female, I'd say between 2 and 5. It looks like some long blonde hair was found near the bodies, possibly belonging to them," he told her.

Brennan nodded to herself. "Good. Hodgins, anything you can tell me about the placement of the bodies from the picture?" She asked.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, but the pictures weren't of very fine quality. All I can tell you is that they look to have been buried for approximately 2 years, with minimal disturbance,  
he answered. "Once I get the actual soil samples I'll know more. They're on their way down here," he told her.

"Alright, let me speak to Angela alone please," Brennan asked.

"Hey," came Angela's voice. "I shooed the boys away to play with dirt or something. What's going on?" She asked.

Brennan smiled to herself. "Oh, nothing. If you could finish up that facial reconstruction you were working on yesterday and send me a picture, that would be great. Maybe Cam could help you out with that since it seems this case has top priority. Also, start on the facials for these three bodies as soon as you can. FBI seems to think they may be the bodies of a former congressman and his two young daughters," Brennan told her.

"Yeah, of course, I'll get right on it," Angela assured her before changing the subject. "Anything else you want to tell me about? Like maybe about what you did last night?"

"No, not right now Ange. Everything's just fine. Hey, I'll call you when we get there, okay? We'll talk some more," Brennan said, changing the topic.

"Sure thing sweetie. I suppose that means you don't want to talk while Booth can hear, I get it. But we're most definitely talking about this later. Have a good trip," Angela said with a laugh before hanging up.

Brennan sighed and leaned back in her seat. She flipped open her laptop and looked at the information on the case.

"It says here that Congressman James T. Clark, 38, went missing almost 2 and half years ago with his two daughters, Bayley aged 5 and Elizabeth aged 2. He had just picked them up from day care and was going to drop them off with a babysitter before meeting his wife for their anniversary dinner. Their ages would match the descriptions Zach gave us for the remains, as well as the time period they went missing. He has a wife, Emily, a psychiatrist, who still lives in their penthouse apartment on Park Avenue. That would probably be a good place to start, but I'll leave the detective work to you," Brennan teased.

"At the time the FBI had no leads on this case. The congressman was very well liked, and they couldn't find any possible motive or enemy. His girls were very sweet, and loved by everyone who met them. It seemed that one day they just disappeared. Wife doesn't seem like a probable suspect. I remember she was really shaken up about the whole thing; they had been married for 10 years, and everyone said they were happy," Booth added.

Brennan shrugged. "You know it always seems that the most happily married couples are the ones that end up killing each other," she observed.

Booth looked at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. "Well Bones, sometimes people surprise you. Sometimes people really are as in love as they appear to be," he said softly. "But I guess we'll see. Anyways, she is a psychiatrist, and I couldn't see a woman like her killing her two young children. She loved them all."

"Maybe," Brennan said as she looked at a family picture in the file. "They are all quite attractive. Blonde hair, blue and brown eyes; they look like the perfect American family," she replied. "But then again, what do I know about any of that."

Booth sighed. "We'll figure it out. Why don't you get some rest? We've still got another four hours or so to go. I'll wake you if anything comes up, I promise," he told her.

"Okay, I suppose that's alright," Brennan conceded as she settled back in her seat, leaning up against the window.

She sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking again. "Has she remarried?" Brennan asked, referring to the congressman's wife.

Booth shook his head. "Nope, she still lives in the same house; maybe hoping that one day they'll just walk through the door like nothing happened," he replied.

"I wonder why she hasn't…remarried I mean," Brennan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Some people believe that there's just one person that they are meant to be with. Once you've found that person and lived your life with them, it's hard to find something different. Nothing could ever measure up to the love from before. It's an amazing thing if you find that one person you're meant to be with," Booth told her.

Brennan frowned skeptically. "How come you haven't gotten married?" She asked.

"For people of faith, marriage isn't something to be taken lightly. It's a very serious matter. You're making a commitment, a promise in front of God and the one you love that you'll stay together no matter what. You're not just telling your partner that you love them; you're professing your love to the Supreme Being, the one who made you. It's the ultimate confession, and you truly give your heart to your lover when you make those vows. I don't believe that you should enter into marriage unless you fully intend on making it work, on staying together forever. I guess my soul mate and I haven't discovered each other yet," Booth told her.

Brennan cocked her head to the side and watched him carefully. "And how do you know when you've met that person?" She asked softly.

Booth hesitated for a moment before replying. "I think it's just one of those things…you just know. When it hits you, it hits you hard. You can feel it within every fiber of your being, something that you can't quite identify, but it won't leave you. It's with the person you can't wait to talk to. If something happens to you, you can't wait to tell them. They're the first one you think about in the morning, and the last one you think about at night. You find yourself worrying about them, caring more for their safety than your own. You can't help but smile when you think of them, and no matter how hard you try, you can't wipe that smile off of your face. You find yourself doing everything and anything just to be with them, even if it means just watching or listening to them. When you're with them, nothing else matters. Everything that you were feeling just melts away and you feel completely safe and trusting," Booth replied.

"You said you've never met that person, yet you speak with a voice of experience. How can you say you don't know what true love is like, yet seem to be such an authority on it?" Brennan pushed further.

"I never said I didn't know what true love is like. Maybe I've met the person I'm supposed to be with and I'm madly in love with them, but they just haven't realized their feelings for me? It's such an awkward position; because you never want to push this…it's so delicate. But, enough about me. What about you Bones? What do you think?" Booth asked.

"Well, I agree with you that marriage is not something to be taken lightly. So many people get married on the spur of the moment, without really knowing each other. Divorce is such a horrible thing, and should only be used as a last resort. You should never get married knowing that you could always get divorced. That thought should never cross your mind – you should get married knowing that you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone. As for me, I don't know if I'll ever get married. Maybe I'm afraid, or maybe I just haven't found the right person. But I've never exactly been the go-getter type in relationships; I'd hate to presume someone's feelings for me, or visa versa. And some of the feelings you described, I've felt those. With you I mean…I trust you, you trust me. We tell each other everything, but that doesn't mean we're in love and are 'meant to be.' It just means that we're friends. I don't know…maybe some day," Brennan said with another shrug.

Booth smiled. "How do you know we're not in love?" He teased.

Brennan blushed. "I suppose I don't," she said, turning to look out the window, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, sorry I haven't posted in over a week or so. Not sure how long it's been, but yeah. I've had what was possibly the worst weekend of my life, and this week isn't looking to be much better. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be since I'm in such an indescribable mood, but I really need to get something down to clear my mind. So this will probably be a LOT of fluff, because I think that would make me feel so much better right about now. Thanks for all the responses after the last chapter. I really enjoy reading your comments, so keep them coming! Suggestions are also welcome. So, here goes, and I hope you enjoy. (Oh and I own this story line and a pair of fuzzy socks. But not much else.)

**Trenton, New Jersey**

Bones and Booth were only an hour or two away from entering New York City when Brennan awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, finding the sun rising in the sky above, and snow on the ground outside. Booth looked over at her worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked.

Brennan nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Must have had a bad dream or something. Whatever it was, I don't remember it. Where are we? Have you heard anything else? Did anyone call?" Brennan asked quickly.

Booth smiled. "Trenton, no, and no. I told you I'd wake you if I heard anything, and you know I keep my promises. We should be a bit farther by now, but the snow's really coming down, so we've had to slow down quite a bit. Normally we'd be only an hour or so away, but with this weather…you can at least double that. Road are supposed to get worse the farther north we go as well," he informed her.

"Oh, goodness. It's not even winter yet and we're getting snow. It is beautiful though," Brennan replied softly.

Just then, Booth hit an icy patch on the road, and the SUV began to slide across traffic. Brennan screamed as she grabbed onto the door handle, holding on tightly as the truck spun in circles and rolled over before coming to a stop on the passenger side in a ditch.

All was quiet for a moment before Booth started shouting her name.

"Temperance! Temperance? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding quite shaken.

Brennan hesitated for a moment, taking in her surroundings before answering. "I think I'm alright. I don't hurt anywhere. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't see you though. Don't move. Let me get out and come around to your side. It'll be harder to get you out, but I promise it will be okay," he assured her as he carefully climbed out of the SUV.

"I know," Brennan said softly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and began to move slowly and carefully, letting Booth help slide her out of the car through the broken windshield. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his to pick her up and carry her away from the car.

He stood her on her feet, not letting go of her arms. He looked her over a couple of times, making sure that she wasn't hurt. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Brennan nodded. "Just a few scratches. You?" She replied.

"Nothing's broken," he told her. "Let's get our bags out of the car and call the police. We'll get hotel room until this storm clears. I don't want to go anywhere until I'm sure we're both okay and it's safe to drive again," he told her.

For once, Brennan didn't argue with him, but only nodded in agreement. "Sure. I'm gonna call Ange," she told him as she flipped out her phone.

"Of course. I'll call the cops and get our bags. Here, put your coat on," he said as he threw her jacket to her. "You need to stay warm."

**Later that Day**

It was shortly after noon, and Brennan and Booth had just checked into a local Embassy Suites. The snow was coming down even harder and heavier than before, and Booth said a silent prayer that they hadn't been hurt. They lay on separate beds in the hotel room, both hoping to get some sleep, making up for the early morning they had.

Brennan snuggled under her blankets, shivering in the cold. The hotel manager had warned them that the heat wasn't working properly due to damaged power lines, and both Booth and Brennan could tell that he hadn't been lying.

After a few minutes of lying in the darkened room shivering, Booth made his way over to the other bed. He piled his own blankets and sheets on top of the bed, and then, without asking, he slid under the sheets next to Brennan, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll warm up in a minute," he told her, his warm breath on her neck causing goose bumps to dance across her skin.

Brennan nodded. "Thanks. It is really cold in here," she said awkwardly.

"It could be worse," Booth teased to lighten the mood. "Scientifically speaking, what is the fastest way to warm up the body?" He asked her.

Brennan blushed. "Well, scientifically, since you asked, the fastest way to warm up the body would be by the physical contact of bare skin, and vigorous activity," she told him.

"Huh?" Booth asked softly.

"Sex," she replied, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh…" Booth said in understanding. "Well, seeing as that's not an option, what else?" He asked.

Brennan hesitated. "What do you mean it's not an option? I'm a woman, you are a man, and I'm assuming we both have the physical anatomy needed to engage in intercourse. Why couldn't it happen?" She asked, offended.

Booth shook his head. "I didn't mean that it couldn't happen in a physical way. You're right; technically speaking we could have sex. I just meant that since we're friends, it won't happen," he explained.

Brennan nodded. "Oh, I see. But technically we could you know, I mean if we had to," she said softly.

"Oh, of course. If we had to, we could. Why, were you afraid that I didn't find you attractive?" He teased.

"No! I mean, yes, I thought that's what you were saying, but no, I don't care whether you find me attractive or not. We're partners. It doesn't matter what we think of each other's physical appearances. All that matters is how we interact and work on our cases," she replied.

"True. But, you have to admit that it does require a certain amount of chemistry to be able to sustain a relationship like ours. The kind of chemistry and tension that only occurs when two people find each other attractive," he told her, running his hands through her hair.

Brennan shivered again, but not from the cold. "I suppose so. Wait, are you saying that you do indeed find me attractive?" She asked, turning to face him, their faces only inches apart.

"Don't you know that I do Bones?" He replied softly. "How could such a beautiful woman not realize the effect her beauty has on people?" He asked.

Brennan turned away, but Booth's hand on the side of her face stopped her. "You are beautiful Bones, trust me on that," he assured her.

Brennan nodded. "Uh, thanks," she said quietly, her voice catching in her throat. "You really mean that, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I do Bones. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"Because no one has ever told me that before," she confessed.

"Oh Bones…" Booth replied softly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry about that, but I promise to tell you how beautiful you are as often as I can," he promised her.

Bones nodded. "Thanks Booth," she said before falling into a deep sleep.

Booth remained awake for a few more minutes, watching her sleep peacefully. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then whispered in her ear softly.

"You are beautiful Temperance, so beautiful," he told her before falling asleep.

Brennan smiled in her sleep, and unconsciously moved closer to Booth, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the positive feedback and support after my last chapter! This week wasn't much better, but I'm just gonna do it and get through it! I'm trying to keep a positive attitude, in case you hadn't noticed. I found some really great inspirational quotes (I know, I'm SUCH a loser) but they really are profound. As for our favorite couple, I might continue with a bit of fluff while I figure out exactly which way to go with the case they are on, but I promise that it won't be all play. Because that would sort of go against their characters – they work hard…but maybe we'll find out if they like to play harder.  Anyway…all comments are appreciated as always – suggestions too. Thanks for being such loyal readers! Enjoy! (I know it's short, but I wanted to give you just a little something. I promise there will be more soon, but I just thought I should continue with the aftermath of this chapter in another chapter, and not in the same one. It looks better that way. So you'll have to keep reading!!!)

**Embassy Suites**

**Trenton, New Jersey**

**Two hours later**

Booth and Brennan had only been asleep for a little over two hours when a cell phone woke them.

"Mmm…there seems to be a pattern here," Booth said groggily to Brennan.

"There are worse ways to be woken up," she replied.

"And better," Booth said softly, prompting Brennan to raise her eyebrows questioningly as Booth answered his phone

"Booth," he said.

"Yeah, not anytime soon. Probably tomorrow at the earliest."

"We're on it boss, call me with any updates," he said before hanging up.

"Cullen again?" Brennan asked.

"They were wondering if we could make it up today. They've got to preserve the scene until you can get up to see it," he told her. "But we're not driving anywhere until I'm absolutely sure it's safe," he insisted.

Brennan nodded, and for once she didn't argue with him. "Okay. Hey Booth? Can I tell you something?" She asked softly.

"Of course Bones, you can always tell me anything," he replied honestly.

"I was scared…when the car rolled over into the ditch. I was afraid that something had happened, to you I mean. If something had, I don't know what I would have done," she confessed.

Booth wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him, so that her head lay on his chest. "I was scared too Bones. I was so scared. If something had happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. I'm so glad you're okay. Bones, you mean so much to me, I just don't know what I would do without you," he told her.

Brennan felt tears threatening to stain her cheeks, so she waited before replying. "Thank you Booth. That means a lot to me…you mean a lot to me too."

Brennan turned her head, and her lips innocently brushed across Booth's chest. She heard him inhale softly, and she looked up, her brow knit with worry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she told him, her cheeks burning brightly.

"I know Bones, don't worry about it. You any warmer?" He asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Just a little bit, but not much," she said honestly, moving to the other side of the bed, away from Booth.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Booth sighed. "Yeah…okay Bones, let's do this," he said.

"Do what?" She asked, looking and sounding confused.

"Let's test that scientific theory of yours," he said before gently grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her towards him once again. He placed his lips over hers, and looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her softly.

Brennan surprised him by kissing him in return, and she moaned softly as she felt all of her inhibitions fall to the floor, where they were soon joined by all of their clothes.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, running his hands down her bare back.

Brennan nodded, not taking her eyes off of his. "It's purely for scientific purposes," she replied before kissing him hungrily.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Scientific purposes and nothing more," he teased.

"Well you'll never know if you don't shut up and kiss me," Brennan replied, her eyes a dark, smoky blue; filled with passion.

"Yes ma'am," Booth obeyed. "But first, I've got a promise to keep; Temperance you are so beautiful…so incredibly beautiful," he told her sincerely before returning her kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me so long to update – I know a few of you were quite pissed off. But hey, I'm sorry, but I do have a life! (Contrary to popular belief!!! ) I've been scratching my head, trying to figure out where to go next as far as this story is continued, so I'd really appreciate some suggestions. Don't get me wrong, the lovely little notes of praise are much appreciated, but I'd also love to hear anything y'all think. So, enjoy, even though it is short. Once I figure out exactly where this is going, the next chapter will be much longer. Don't expect anything new in the next week – I'm on vacation!!!! But I'm hoping to gain a little inspiration and put in some writing time, so when I get back I'll post. Thanks!!!

**Later That Evening**

Brennan lay in bed, curled up under the covers, yawning as she awoke from a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, a disappointed look crossing her face when she saw that Booth wasn't there. She sighed and settled back into bed, a thousand thoughts flying around inside her head at once. She decided that what had just happened between them had not been a good idea. She knew that at some point he would leave, having found someone else. But then again, they weren't even in a relationship, so there really wasn't anything keeping him from seeing someone else. She had just fooled herself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, there was something more to their relationship that just their friendship at the workplace, and the platonic relationship they had outside of work. She was just beginning to mull over the events that had transpired earlier that afternoon when the hotel room door opened.

She sat up in bed quickly, clutching the covers to her bare chest. "Booth?" She called.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he shut the door behind him. He walked into the room, carrying a few bags of what appeared to be take-out food. He sat them on the bed, shed his jeans, shirt, and shoes, and climbed back into bed next to her.

Brennan sat frozen in place, confused about everything that was going on. Booth sensed her anxiety, and took her hands in his.

"Temperance, look at me," he said softly.

Brennan obeyed, but hesitantly.

"Did you think that I had left you?" He asked her. "Tell me honestly."

Brennan nodded slowly. "I just figured that you'd gotten a call or something…I don't know," she replied.

Booth shook his head. "There's no where I'd rather be than right here next to you. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I just went to grab a bite to eat. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and beautiful…I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I promise, I'd never leave you," he assured her.

Brennan nodded. "I know that. But I don't want you to think that just because we had sex that you're forever tied to me. I mean, we both have our own lives, and this isn't going to tie us down. It was just a one time thing, and I shouldn't have thought so much about it. I mean we're both adults, and we're both free to do whatever we want, and see whoever we want. This isn't going to change anything," she told him, afraid that he would think of her as a needy, jealous woman.

Booth smiled. "Are you sure? Because I think it just changed everything. And I welcome that change. In fact, I've wanted it for quite a while. I don't want to be with anyone other than you Temperance, and this afternoon just made me realize that even more," he told her sincerely.

She stared at him for a few moments, studying his face, not saying anything. "I'm not really sure what to say," she replied.

Booth nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I know it makes you uncomfortable, just forget about it," he told her, moving to get out of bed.

Brennan placed a hand on his arm softly, stopping him from leaving. "Please, don't be. So often in my relationships I haven't even let them reach the point where sentiments and feelings have to be verbally expressed. I normally break it off, maybe on purpose. I'm afraid of commitment, and I know it. I'm afraid that I'm going to fall in love, and that something bad is going to happen and ruin everything. But if I don't let myself fall in love, and I don't ever talk about things like this, I won't have to ever worry," she told him.

Booth nodded. "But if you live your life like that, it's going to be a very lonely life," he replied.

Brennan smiled sadly. "I know. But what we have, our friendship and work relationship, it's good. I enjoy spending time with you, I enjoy us. So I'm going to say something for the very first time, and I'm probably going to fumble it a little bit, so just hear me out. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, or how I'm supposed to act. But all I know is that whenever I see you, it's like some sort of high, a euphoria washes over me, and I feel happy and excited for no reason. Whenever something happens to me, you're the first person I want to tell. I constantly think about you, and wonder what you would say or think about something. Even though we spend so much time together, it never seems to be enough. I don't know what all of this means, and I'll admit that I'm kind of scared to find out. But I want to, and I'm willing to, with you," she finished softly, looking deep into his eyes.

Booth grinned broadly. "I'm so glad…you have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say all of that. To be honest, I don't know what any of this means either, but I guess we'll just take it one day at a time, and see what happens. There's no pressure; if nothing more transpires out of this, okay, we'll just remain friends and partners. But, if I'm right, I believe we could really make this work…you and me. And I want to make it work, that's all I really want…you," he told her, placing his hand under her chin gently and lifting it up slightly, bringing her face closer to his.

"Okay," Brennan said breathlessly before making the first move and capturing his lips with hers passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said I'd make you wait, but I squeezed out a little bit before I had to leave. So I'm sorry this is so short, but I thought I'd give you a little something to hold on to while I'm gone. So ditto everything else I said in my last post. I'll be gone for a week, so don't expect anything too soon. I'll try and get something out on Saturday evening or Sunday, but don't get your hopes up. Thanks for all the lovely little notes. It's nice to know that people enjoy this story as much as I do. Let's just say that the fluff keeps me warm in fuzzy inside. Especially when it doesn't seem like the producers of the show are going to get them together any time soon! (But we can always dream, can't we?!) So, everyone enjoy this short little fluff of a piece. Suggestions are always welcome. As are life stories, quotes, funny anecdotes. Pretty much anything. (Although if it's not so nice, beware that I may use the flames to help burn down my school.) Love to all.

**The Next Morning**

Brennan rolled over in the hotel bed and stretched her arms and legs as she yawned. She then resumed her position, placing her head on Booth's bare chest, and wrapping her arms around him.

Booth stirred slightly, opening his eyes to smile at the sight that greeted him. "I was hoping it wasn't just a dream," he said huskily, his voice laced with sleep.

Brennan laughed softly. "Nope," she said as she kissed him softly. "Morning sunshine," she teased.

"Morning to you too, honeybuns," he teased back.

Brennan raised an eyebrow, and glared at him playfully. "I know karate," she told him, looking quite serious.

"Oh really Dr. Brennan?" Booth replied. "And what karate move would you use if I did this?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down her naked sides softly, tickling her gently in the process.

Brennan shivered under his touch, and unconsciously pressed her body closer to his. "I'd probably do this," she answered, placing kisses up and down his bare chest.

At that moment, Brennan's cell phone decided to ring, eliciting groans from both of them.

"Hey, it's not mine this time," Booth reminded her with a smile.

"Brennan," she said almost angrily as she picked up the phone.

"Woah, sorry! Was I interrupting anything sweetie?" Came Angela's teasing reply.

"Actually, yes, you were. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to what I was doing when you interrupted me, so can we make this quick?" Brennan asked, as she tried to suppress a moan.

While she was trying to carry on a conversation, Booth decided to further explore her body, and was currently placing kisses on her stomach.

"Oh. My. God. You are so not?!" Angela replied in disbelief.

"Actually we are, and we did, so can you get back to what you were calling about?" Brennan answered in frustration.

"I don't believe this. I am so happy for you. And you need to be taking notes, because I want to hear every little juicy, disgusting, intimate detail when you get back. Actually I just wanted to tell you that Zach tested the DNA from the hair that the FBI sent us from your crime scene. It doesn't match the DNA given to us from the mother, so the kids can't be hers. We're still waiting on DNA samples from the congressman's mother, so we can rule out his as the male body. They decided to pack up the scene, as it doesn't appear to be the missing congressman, but they still want you on the case. I talked to Cullen, and he wants you two to talk to the congressman's wife as soon as you can. But, if it were up to me, I'd say take a week off of work, and do whatever you've been doing in that little hotel room of yours," Angela teased happily.

Brennan moaned softly as Booth's lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. "Uh huh, I've uh…I've got to go Ange. I….oh god Seeley…bye," she said, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the floor.

She clasped her hands around his back. "You were very naughty Seeley, very naughty. And I could think of some ways to make you pay," she said as she flipped on top of him. "But right now we've got to get up to New York, and it looks like the weather's cleared. So get out of bed lazy bones, and let's get on the road," she told him.

She sauntered across the room, in all of her naked glory, and winked at him before stepping into the shower.

Booth groaned and flopped back onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. "Oh, you will be the death of me Temperance Brennan…" he said to himself before following her into the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but it's not my fault, I swear! I had this chapter ready to be posted on time as I had promised, but for some reason, every time I tried to post any document, I recieved an error. So I haven't been able to post anything at all, but I tried and retried every single day. For some reason, today was my lucky day! I'm so excited to be continuing this story for all of y'all to read. Anyways, hope you enjoy - and the next chapter is almost ready. I'll probably post it tonight. (PS - thanks Jersey). On with the story!!!!!

Booth and Brennan continued their journey up to New York City, and arrived around noon, albeit two days late. After DNA tests confirmed that the remains were not those of the missing congressman and his two daughters, the scene had been packed up. While the two partners did not have any bones to look at, they were on their way to interview the wife of the congressman.

Booth parked his brand new SUV outside an elegant Victorian brownstone townhouse on Park Avenue in the city, the home of the congressman and his family.

"Nice place," Booth said, letting out a soft whistle. His hand went instinctively to the small of Brennan's back as they walked up the wide stone stairs.

Brennan smiled up at him as she rang the doorbell. "Yes, it is," she replied, looking around the outside of the townhouse.

A tall blonde woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked, not recognizing the people at her door.

"Dr. Emily Clark?" Booth asked, reaching in his pocket for his badge.

"Yes, you've found me. And you are?" She asked, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, with the Jeffersonian Institute in DC. We've been assigned the missing persons cases of your husband and your daughters," he told her.

A look of surprise washed over Dr. Clark's face, and she hurriedly ushered the two inside her house.

"Please, please, come in and sit down," she said as she showed them into a cozy sitting room in the front of the house. "Have you heard anything new? Has anything come up?" She asked quickly.

Brennan looked at Booth before speaking. "I'm afraid not Dr. Clark," she said softly.

"Please, call me Emily. Why are you here then, if you don't mind me asking? Would you care for something to drink?" She asked as she sipped a cup of coffee that had been sitting on a small glass table next to her, and she crossed her legs under her body as she sat in a large arm chair.

Both Booth and Brennan declined her offer. "Actually, their cases have been reopened. I'm a forensic anthropologist…I study bones. Some remains were found in Central Park, and I was asked to look at them, as the FBI initially thought they might belong to your family. DNA tests have proved otherwise, but my partner and I have been asked to continue looking into your case," Brennan explained.

Emily nodded, brushing her thick, white blonde hair out of her face. "Well, I guess that both good and bad news then, isn't it? What can I help you with?" She replied.

Booth sat up straighter, ready to begin asking questions. "The file says that your husband, James, and your two daughters, Elizabeth and Bayley, disappeared about two and a half years ago. He picked them up from daycare, and then was supposed to drop them off at a sitter's house before meeting you for dinner, is that correct?" He asked.

Emily nodded again. "The daycare is a few blocks from here, and it serves the people who work at my husband's law firm. He's a congressman, yes, but of course he's got a have a day job. He owns his own law firm, Clark, Peters, and Stevens. The owner at the daycare said that he picked the girls up around 5, and then he was supposed to drop them off a few streets down at a friend's house. They were going to spend the night there, so we could go out to eat and have some alone time, you know? It was our tenth anniversary. He never made it to the sitter's house," she told them, reaching for her tissue box.

"I'm sorry, I know how rough this must be for you, but I just want to make sure we have all the details straight before we proceed," he told her.

"Of course, I understand," Emily replied, dabbing her eyes with her tissue.

"Would you mind writing down the name of the sitter, and the address for me?" Booth asked as he handed her his notebook. "How did you know this person?"

"Nancy Sullivan. We met her through work. Her husband used to work at my husband's law firm. They didn't have any children, but they took good care of our girls. Her husband, Craig, he was fired from the office after having an affair with the secretary. The two of them divorced, and last I heard, he had moved down to Florida. But Nancy still came over, and she offered to watch the girls every so often for us," Emily informed them.

Brennan wrinkled her forehead. "Did her ex-husband have any hard feelings towards your husband about being fired?" She asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not that I know of. But then again, I doubt James would worry me with those petty details. He wasn't much for gossip, you know. Anyway, I do know that they didn't speak after James fired Craig. So there must have been some resentment there," she recalled.

Brennan nodded. "Do you think Craig was capable of kidnapping your husband and daughters out of revenge?" She asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I did. I never talked to Craig that much, only Nancy. You'd have to talk to her about it. I keep thinking that one day they'll show up again…of course logically I know that the likelihood of that is slim to none, since it has been such a long time. But part of me still holds on to that hope…I mean until there's solid proof otherwise, there's no reason why I shouldn't, is there?" She said, almost to herself.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I suppose there's not. I understand that you are a psychiatrist. Are there any patients that may harbor hard feelings against you, or your family? Were there any threats, or anything of the sort?" She asked.

Emily thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of. I've kept up my practice since they disappeared, though I did cut down on the number of patients I was seeing. I just don't seem to have the energy I used to when my family was around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm depressed by any means, it's just that with all the stress, I like to have more time to myself now. I can spend time with friends, and take time for me…although I will admit that most of the time I just think about my family. The fact that I did have to send some of my patients to other doctors did cause some conflict. Patients tend to get emotionally attached to their therapists, as I see them at least once a week, and many of them I have been seeing for quite a long time. Even so, none of my patients are what I would consider high risk, that is, not capable or inclined to hurt themselves or others. I mostly deal with adolescents and children who struggle with learning disabilities and anxiety problems. After I married James and we decided to start a family, I left the world of more intense counseling and patients, those with mental illnesses and such. I thought it would give me more time for my family…" she trailed off.

"I understand," Brennan told her softly, taking her hands. "It must be terribly hard on you, not knowing what has happened.

"If we could get a list of your patients, we could look into the possibility that someone you treated is behind this," Booth suggested.

"I wish I could give that to you, but doctor-patient confidentiality proves a problem. Perhaps I could give you a list of those patients I no longer treat? Seeing as they are no longer my patients, and I am only giving you their names, I wouldn't be breaching that confidentiality, would I?" Emily asked.

Booth shrugged. "It's up to you," he replied.

Emily nodded. "I'll call my secretary and have her get that information to you right away," she agreed.

"Is there anything else, anything at all that you haven't told us that you think may be helpful?" Booth asked.

Running her hands through her hair, Emily looked out the French doors that led to a patio and backyard. "Nothing at the moment. I told the agents everything the first time around. But if I do think of anything, I'll be sure to let you know," she said sincerely.

Booth nodded and stood up, Brennan as well. "Thank you for your time, and we'll be in touch. I'll leave you my card, so you can reach me at any moment," he told her, shaking her hand and handing her his business card.

"Please don't hesitate to contact us if there's anything we can do," Brennan added.

Emily nodded and shook her hand as well. "Well, thank you both for stopping by. It's nice to know that you are still looking into this, even after all the time that has passed. I was beginning to think that no one was," she said honestly.

"Well you don't have you worry about that anymore," Booth told her as they were shown to the door.

Booth held the car door open for Brennan, who got in and smiled up at him. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied as he got into the driver's seat. "What do you think Bones?" He asked.

"She's definitely telling the truth; she had nothing to do with it, in my opinion. She gave us a few great leads to follow up on, but this whole case just bugs me," she told him.

"Why's that?" Booth asked, wrinkling his brow as he turned to look at her.

"Well, assuming they are still alive, why would someone kidnap them and keep them hostage for two and a half years without asking for ransom or anything? I mean they've got to be dead, because where else could they be?" Brennan replied.

Booth sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well let's assume they are alive; I try not to assume the worst in missing persons cases. There are so many things that could have happened; the kidnapper could have gotten frightened…too frightened by the prospect of getting caught that they didn't ask for a ransom. They could be held underground; you've heard the stories of those crazy old men that kidnap people and hold them as sex slaves for years before letting them go. For all we know, they may not even be in the country anymore. None of the options are good," he told her.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "You're right. I sincerely hope that they are still alive. Emily seems like a very loving person, and I'd hate for her to have to continue on in her life alone. Let's go get that list of patients from her secretary later on today," she proposed.

"Sounds good to me Bones. How about some lunch now?" Booth asked with a mischievous smile.

Brennan shook her head. "We're on the job Booth," she said, her eyes wide.

"Sort of. We'll get room service. It'll be lunch…just in bed," he teased.

Again, Brennan shook her head. "I can't…it's so…unethical," she told him.

Booth ran his hand up and down her leg softly as he pulled into the underground parking deck at the Plaza hotel. "You should know by now that unethical is my middle name. Let's get a room and I'll show you just how unethical I can be," he said with a glint in his eye.

"But you promise we will get food?" Brennan reasoned, feeling her inhibitions rush out of her as her body began to react to Booth's hand on her thigh.

"I promise," Booth said as he parked the car and quickly hopped out, opening her door for her and helping her out.

He pressed her back up against the side of the car, and placed a hand on either side of her, closing the gap between their faces. "So, what do you say?" He whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Brennan's hands found their way around Booth's hips, and she nodded, unable to speak a word.

"Good," Booth said with a large smile on his face as he took her hand and gently pulled her after him, overnight bags in tow.

They walked up to the front desk, where the concierge checked them in. "How many nights will you be staying with us?" He asked.

Booth looked at Brennan, who said nothing. "One week," he replied.

"Welcome to the Plaza Mr. and Mrs. Booth. I hope that you lovely couple will have a wonderful stay with us," he told them as he handed them their room key.

Brennan opened her mouth to protest the title, but closed it just as quickly, and instead smiled up at Booth and followed him into the elevator.

"I'm sure we will," Booth said softly, wrapping his arms around Brennan's waist and pulling her close to him. "I know we will."


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah!!!! So I'm sooooooooooo glad it's letting me post again. I was so upset when it wouldn't let me. I love writing, but I know so many of you wanted to read this story, and I really wanted to you read it as well. I enjoy it so much, and I want all of you to as well. I'm gonna try to throw in a little crossover with Law and Order SVU, so we'll see how that goes. I'm extremely proud of myself for actually focusing on their case, and it seems to be going pretty well. I'm still going to beg for reviews, suggestions, thoughts, life stories, anecdotes, ANYTHING! I love hearing from all of you. Thanks, have fun, enjoy, don't drink and drive…you get the drift.

**Later that Evening**

Booth and Brennan had just arrived back at their hotel after dinner. They had already been to Emily's office to pick up a list of former patients from her secretary, but had found no promising leads.

Booth sat down on the large bed, and began to untie his shoes.

Brennan was in the bathroom, with the door slightly ajar. "Hey Booth," she called.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth replied.

"Do you think you could come here for a second? I need your help," she told him.

"Sure," he said, wondering what exactly she needed from him. He padded softly towards the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly.

He walked inside, only to find Brennan standing there, with her back to him, wearing a sheer, lacy, short, black nightgown. He did all he could to suppress a moan from leaving his mouth.

"Can you cut the tag off of this?" She asked him, turning her head ever so slightly as she handed him the scissors. Her dark curly hair was loose around her face, which Booth longed to run his hands through.

"Uh huh," came Booth's reply, as he was unable to say anything else. He cut the tag off, and threw it in the trash.

"Thanks," Brennan said with a seductive smile, before turning off the bathroom light and walking into the bedroom.

"Is that new?" Booth asked, as he stood awkwardly beside the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, do you like it?" She asked, twirling around in front of him, giving him the full view of the revealing nightgown.

"Oh yes…very much," he told her. "Would you mind if I showed you just how much?" He asked.

Brennan laughed, a sound which warmed Booth's ears. "Oh no Seeley, I wouldn't mind at all."

**Around Midnight**

Brennan stepped out of the shower to hear Booth ending a conversation on his cell phone

"Who was it?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom.

"Detective from the NYPD. They got a call a half an hour ago from Emily Clark. Someone broke into her home and attacked her. Apparently the dog scared him off, and she called 911. The Special Victims Unit responded, and called us after they heard about our involvement with her. Up for a trip to the hospital?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked a bit shocked. "Oh, yeah. Is she okay?" She asked as she quickly dried her hair and threw on some clothes.

"The detective didn't go into much detail, but I think she'll be fine. They'll meet us there," Booth told her.

**St. Vincent's Midtown Hospital**

**12:45 am**

Booth and Brennan stepped out of the elevator and onto the 8th floor of the hospital. They quickly located Emily Clark's room, and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," called a man's voice from inside.

They entered, and were met by a man and a woman, who they assumed to be police officers.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I presume," the man spoke, sticking out his hand. "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson. We're working Dr. Clark's case," he told them.

Booth and Brennan shook both of the detective's hands.

"Where is Emily?" Brennan asked them.

Detective Benson spoke up. "She's in surgery right now. The doctors told us to expect her out within the next hour or so," she informed them.

"Can you tell us what happened, or what you know so far?" Booth asked.

"Of course," Elliot replied. "Please, have a seat," he said, motioning towards a sofa and some chairs that were in the small hospital room. "Around 11:30 Dr. Clark was getting ready for bed, and was washing her face in her bathroom. She heard some noise in the kitchen, but assumed that it was her dog. A masked man came into her bathroom, wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her onto her bed. He told her he had a knife, and would slit her throat if she fought him. He then attempted to rape her. Her dog, who had been out in the backyard, came in at that moment and began barking loudly, scaring the perp. Dr. Clark chose that moment to kick her attacker in the groin, and used his own knife to wound his arm. He ran out her front door, and she called 911. The lab is using the knife and the blood to try and identify our perp," he told them.

"After she called us, she fainted and hit her head on the way down, which is why she's in surgery right now. Other than that, we assume she'll be physically fine. We were wondering if we could collaborate on our cases; robbery didn't look like motive, and we were thinking that maybe this attack was somehow connected to the disappearances of her husband and children," Olivia added.

Booth nodded slowly. "It does seem a rather personal attack, although since the attacker was scared off by the dog, it's not likely that Emily knew her attacker well. Our main suspect at the moment is her neighbor's ex-husband. He worked for her husband, but may have harbored bad feelings after he was fired. We haven't located him yet, but may be living in Florida at the moment."

"Alright. Agent Booth, if you'd like to come with me, we can head back to our precinct to go over the evidence we've got so far," Elliot suggested.

"Sure, sounds good. Bones, I'll see you later, okay?" Booth said softly, placing his hand lightly on her arm.

Brennan smiled slightly. "Alright. I've got my cell with me, so call me if you find out anything. We can always call our lab if we need any help. I've got to call Ange anyways," she reminded him.

Booth nodded. "I know," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Liv, I'll let you know if anything comes up. Call me when she wakes up, okay?" Elliot told his partner, squeezing her shoulder before leaving.

Brennan sat down on the couch, and Benson took a chair next to her. "So you're from DC?" Olivia asked nicely.

Brennan nodded. "Booth works for the FBI, and I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian," she explained.

"That's so cool. I've always loved anything dealing with anatomy. It was one of my favorite classes in school," Olivia replied.

"Mine too, obviously!" Brennan said with a laugh.

"Well Dr. Brennan, tell me about yourself," Olivia said conversationally.

"Please, call me Temperance, or Tempe, if you like," Brennan asked her.

"Of course, but only if you'll call me Olivia. You have a lovely name," she commented.

"Thank you. Well, I suppose I don't have much of a life outside of work. I write mystery novels as well…it helps take the edge off of some of the cases," Brennan told her.

"And you and Booth?" Olivia said with a smile.

Brennan blushed, unable to hide anything. "We're just partner," she insisted.

"Sure, of course you are, just like Elliot and I. We're partners too. In and outside of work," Olivia replied, laughing.

This caused Brennan to blush even more, and she laughed as well. "I guess you caught us. Are we that easy to read? It hasn't been going on very long, but I mean I trust him, and it feels so natural," she confessed.

Olivia nodded. "It's only obvious because it's exactly the same for Elliot and me. We've been partners for almost 9 years, and we've been together for about 1. It was casual dating at first, nothing serious, but then one night after a particularly awful case, we just sort of took it to the next level. And it did feel very natural, as you said, we trust each other. It's awkward at first, I won't lie. You always wonder who you should tell and who you shouldn't, but after a while, you realize that it doesn't really matter who knows, as long as you are happy," she assured her.

Brennan smiled. "Thanks, really, it means a lot to me that you'd tell me this. It's hard for me, you know? I've never been a good one with relationships."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Honey, I've had more bad relationships than I've had cups of coffee. But when it's right, it's right," she stated.

"There are just so many times when I wish my mom was here, so I could talk to her about all of this," Brennan said softly, in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Your mom's gone?" Olivia asked quietly.

Brennan nodded. "My parents were criminals. Stole money…I didn't find out until a few years ago. My mother was killed when I was 8, and up until a few years ago I thought my father had been as well. My brother and I were in foster care after that. I found out that my father's alive, but he's running from the law. He's moved on from financial crime, and is now on to killing other killers. So we'll just say that I have a hard time trusting people and letting go," she revealed.

"I can relate. My mother was raped when she was 19. Nine months later, I was born. I grew up without a father, not that I would have wanted to know him, and with an alcoholic mother. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but I spent a lot of time taking care of her. She died about 4 years ago, and it was hard. I always feel that one day I'll end up like her, or worse, I'll end up like my father; violent," Olivia confessed.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"I just guess we got lucky; we got good partners, who ended up giving us more than we ever hoped for," Olivia said wisely, taking Brennan's hand.

Brennan squeezed it lightly. "I agree."

A few minutes later, a doctor and a few nurses came into the room, one of them pushing a sleeping Emily in a wheelchair. They placed her in the bed, and hooked her up to an IV and a few monitors. The doctor motioned for Olivia and Brennan to follow him outside.

"Dr. Connors, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington," Olivia introduced the two of them. "Tempe, this is Emily's surgeon."

"Dr. Brennan it's a great pleasure to meet you. You do amazing work," he told her shaking her hand. "Dr. Clark is doing very well. We stitched her head up quite nicely, and did a few CAT scans and MRIs to ensure there was no damage. She's on a few painkillers right now, so she may be drowsy for the next few hours. Overall, I'm positive she'll be just fine. If you'll excuse me, I've got another patient to check on," he excused himself.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay," Brennan said with a sigh of relief.

"Me too. I'm going to call Elliot, I'll meet you back in the room okay?" Olivia said, walking down the hallway to ask the nurse where she could use her phone.

Brennan walked back into the hospital room, and pulled a chair up next to Emily's bed. She took one of Emily's hands in her own, and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry Emily, we'll find them," she said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Temperance lay back in her chair and closed her eyes. It didn't look like Emily would be coming to any time soon, but the doctors were confident that she would make a full recovery. Temperance kept one of Emily's hands in her own, and promptly fell asleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

Temperance awoke to the feeling of someone moving next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled at Booth, whose arms were wrapped around her.

"Morning sunshine," he said softly, kissing her lips lightly.

"Mmm…nice to see you too," she teased, returning the kiss.

Emily's hand began to twitch in Brennan's, and she and Booth turned their attention to the woman lying in the hospital bed, who was beginning to wake up.

Emily's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before focusing on Booth and Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, where am I?" She asked, her throat dry.

"You're in the hospital Emily. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Brennan assured her.

Emily nodded. "Thank you for being here," she said, squeezing Brennan's hand, before falling back asleep.

At that moment, Booth's cell phone began to vibrate on his hip. "I'll take it outside," he told her, before hurrying into the hallway to answer his phone.

About 5 minutes later, he came back into the room with a large grin on his face.

"What's up?" Brennan asked him.

"We got a match from the blood on the knife," Booth told her.

"And?" Brennan prompted.

"Craig Sullivan, the neighbor's ex-husband," he replied.

"Do we know where he is now?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "Elliot's doing some tracking right now on Sullivan's cell phone. I'm going to go meet him down at the station, and hopefully we can go pick Sullivan up. In the mean time, I want you to go meet Olivia down in the cafeteria and get some food," he told her, taking her hands and helping her stand up.

Brennan nodded. "Alright. But you'll call me if anything happens? You promise?" She asked as she got into the elevator.

"Promise," Booth replied with a kiss, before running off.

Brennan smiled slightly, and got off the elevator on the ground floor. She walked into the cafeteria, picked up a bagel and some hot tea, and looked for Olivia.

She found her in a corner near the large windows, and sat down next to her. "Hey," Brennan said softly.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Hey! So did you hear about the match?" She asked.

Brennan nodded. "I was with Booth when he got the call. Sounds like you guys have a good lead in both of our cases," she replied.

Olivia nodded. "We should be able to track him using his cell phone signal, and we'll bring him in to book him on the attempted rape charge. Booth can question him about any involvement in your case."

"I hope we can find them…" Brennan said wistfully.

"How is Emily?" Olivia asked.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago, but not for very long. She spoke a little bit, and then fell back asleep. That's a good sign; no brain damage. She'll make a full recovery," Brennan told her, before being interrupted by her cell phone.

She made an apologetic face towards Olivia before answering it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Bren, sweetie, I just talked to Booth about your case. Hodgins is using Sullivan's address in Florida to try and dig out some information. Don't ask me how, but all I know is that he and Zack have been holed up in the lab since I talked to Booth," Angela told her.

"Hey Ange, how are you?" Brennan teased.

"Oh, sorry honey, I just got a little caught up. I'm fine, how are you?" She replied.

"We're good. Emily just woke up for a bit, but fell back asleep. She should make a full recovery, I'm sure of it. Ange do you think you could use those pictures we've got of the girls and do some fancy artwork to see what they would look like now?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, that's a great idea Bren. I'll get right on it. I love you sweetie, and I'll talk to you and your hunky FBI lover later," Angela told her.

"I love you too Ange," Brennan replied before hanging up.

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee, but said nothing.

Brennan laughed. "Angela Montenegro. My best friend and artist extraordinaire. She work with me at the lab back home; does facial reconstructions on the skulls. Booth called her with the information we've received, and two of our other colleagues are apparently going with the lead. Dr. Jack Hodgins works with bugs and dirt, and Dr. Zack Addy was my doctoral student. She's not sure exactly what they are doing, but says they've been working non-stop on the case. I asked Angela to use the pictures of the Clark girls that we have on file, and to try and age them, so we know what they would look like now. While Mr. Clark should look about the same, the bone structure in children changes so much at about this age, and two years could make quite a difference in their appearance," she explained.

Olivia laughed as well. "I see. Tempe, you do live a strange life…at least a very different one from us cops!" She teased.

Brennan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Booth teases me about it all the time. It would seem that I'm not quite up to speed on a lot of today's pop culture. And I tend to make a fool of my self in those types of situations. I'm not exactly what you would call street smart," she replied as she finished her bagel.

"Oh, well, you're not missing much, I promise. Why don't we go back up to Emily's room? We can talk more there," Olivia suggested.

Brennan smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I don't want her waking up alone," she added.

**Meanwhile…**

The TARU (Technical Assistance Response Unit) had managed to put a trace on Craig Sullivan's phone, and had tracked it to a run down motel on Staten Island. Elliot, Booth, a SWAT team, and a dozen or so other cops had surrounded the motel room and were getting ready to break down the door. They held up their guns as Elliot knocked on the door.

"NYPD, open the door!" Elliot shouted.

They heard some scrambling around inside, and the SWAT team used the battering ram to break down the door, before they all scrambled inside, guns held up. Craig Sullivan was attempting to climb out of the bathroom window, and some other officers ran to catch him. Elliot and Booth continued to clear the rest of the room. Booth opened the closet door, and was shocked at what he found.

"Elliot, I found the girls," he called, before he knelt down on the floor, and peered inside the closet. Looking back at him were two little girls.

"Hi there, my name is Agent Booth. I'm with the FBI. Everything is going to be okay. Are you Elizabeth and Bayley?" He asked them softly.

The girls were obviously scared, as they grasped each other's hands, but they managed to nod anyway.

Booth smiled at them. "Good, I'm very glad to see you. Your mommy's been very worried about you. In fact, I just talked to her. Would you like to come with me? We're going to take you to the hospital to make sure you are okay, and you can see your mommy there, would you like that?" He asked.

Again, the girls nodded. The older one, Bayley, stood up, pulling Elizabeth with her. Bayley was now around 7 and Elizabeth around 4. Elizabeth held out her arms to Booth, who picked her up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was sucking her thumb, and lay her cheek down on Booth's shoulder. Bayley took Booth's hand, and they walked out of the motel room together.

Elliot led them back to a squad car, and silently they drove to the hospital. Booth intended on taking them to the ER first to have them checked out, but the girls refused, asking instead for their mother. Elliot dropped them off at the hospital, then went back to the precinct, where he would question Sullivan and try to find the girls' father.

Booth told the girls that their mother had hurt her head, but would be fine. They nodded as they looked up at him with big blue and brown eyes. He smiled as he knocked softly on the door of Emily's hospital room.

"Come in," Olivia called.

Booth let go of Bayley's hand for just a moment to open the door, before he took her small hand in his again.

"I brought a few visitors," he said softly as they all walked into the room.

Emily was awake, albeit a little drowsy, and everyone in the room was moved to tears when they saw him enter with the two little girls.

"Mommy!" They both screamed at once, as Booth let go of them so they could scramble up onto their mother's bed.

Emily began to cry, and wrapped her arms tightly around both of her daughters.

"Oh Bayley, Elizabeth! I missed you so much," she told them, kissing them over and over again.

The other three adults stepped out of the room for a moment to give them some privacy.

"What happened?" Olivia asked in dismay.

Booth smiled. "Your TARU tracked Sullivan's cell phone to a motel room, and we busted in. Sullivan was trying to escape through a window in the bathroom, but we hauled him into a squad car. I found the girls in the closet. Unfortunately, Mr. Clark wasn't in the room. Elliot's back at your precinct right now interviewing Sullivan. Hopefully he'll give us something. Physically the girls look okay, but as soon as possible I'd like to have them checked out by a doctor," he told them.

Olivia nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. If you two don't mind, I think I'll head back and see if I can't help Elliot on the interrogation," she said, as they exchanged goodbyes.

Brennan smiled and threw her arms around Booth's neck. "I knew you'd find them," she said softly.

Booth returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her softly on the lips.

Brennan smiled, deepening the kiss. "I know. I love you too," she said honestly.


	11. Chapter 11

After the girls had been reacquainted with their mother, Booth took them down the hall to the pediatric unit so they could be examined by the doctors. Brennan remained in the hospital room with Emily, and was perched on the end of her bed.

Emily looked up at Brennan and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much…all of you. Thank you for finding my daughters," she said.

Brennan smiled widely, trying to hold back tears of her own. "You are welcome Emily. I'm glad we found them too. They look like they are in good shape, physically I mean," she replied.

Emily nodded. "They look so different from when I last saw them…yet so much hasn't changed. It's like I just saw them yesterday. I'm just so glad they are safe; I can't tell you how much it means to me that they are home, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," she said honestly.

Brennan shook her head. "We're all just doing our jobs Emily. Most of the cases I work are of murder victims, so I don't usually get to see a happy ending like this. But I promise we won't stop working until we find your husband," she promised.

Emily smiled slightly. "I hope you can find him. Now that I have the girls home…I just want him home too. I just want my family back," she said softly.

"I know you do. Do you know when the doctors are going to release you?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

Emily shook her head. "Not for a few days, unfortunately. I'd love to be able to bring the girls back home right now, and just spend time with them, but the doctors say I need to stay here and let my head heal," she replied.

"You just had surgery; that's probably the smartest thing to do. You'll need a lot of rest for the next two or three days. I'm sure the girls will have to give their statements to the police. If you like, I'll go with them and Booth down to the station, and then afterwards we can take them back to your house. Is there anyone; family or friends that you'd like me to call for them?" Brennan asked.

Emily shook her head. "James and I are both the only child in our families, and both sets of parents are gone, I'm afraid…" she said, hesitating.

Brennan thought for a moment. "If it's alright with you, Booth and I can watch them until you get out of the hospital. We're scheduled to stay up here for another week anyway," she suggested.

Emily's face broke out into a large smile. "Oh, would you? That would be so great. I know the girls would adjust faster if they were able to get back to their old routines and be back in the normalcy of our home. We've got two extra rooms that the two of you can use…or one, depending on your preference," she said with a wink. "That would be amazing. Are you sure that's okay with you? I mean I only ask because I trust the two of you, and I really don't have anyone else."

Brennan shook her head. "No, it would be no problem at all. Booth is great with kids; his son Parker is almost 5. I must admit that I don't have very much experience with children, but your daughters seem very well behaved, and I would love to stay with them," she said, before being interrupted by her cell phone.

Emily smiled. "I'll let you go. Thank you so much. Just call me and let me know how the girls' statements go," she said.

Brennan nodded. "Of course. And we'll be back by here so many times that you might get sick of us," she teased.

Emily shook her head. "I doubt that. Thank you," she said, before Brennan left the room to answer her phone.

"Brennan," she said into the phone.

"Hey Bones, it's me," came Booth's voice.

"Hey Booth. How are the girls?" Brennan asked.

"The pediatrician just finished with their exams. Surprisingly they are both in great shape; very healthy. He updated their vaccinations, and took some blood for further test results. Those should be back within the day, but for now they are good to go," he informed her.

"That's great news," Brennan replied. "I just talked to Emily. Her doctor wants her to stay here for a few more days, mostly to rest up and recuperate from her surgery. I offered to watch the girls until she could go home…she said she didn't have anyone to take care of them, and that it would be best for them to get back into their routine at home. Is that okay if we do that? It would just be for a few days, and we would stay at her house with the girls, and of course bring them to visit her," she told him.

"Oh Bones, I think that's a great idea. If you want to meet me downstairs, we can go back to the hotel and get our things before bringing the girls home. Sound good to you?" Booth asked.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you downstairs in five," she said before hanging up.

Brennan stepped back into Emily's room for a moment. "That was Booth. The pediatrician said that both girls are perfectly healthy. He updated their vaccinations, and did some blood work. We're going to go now, if that's alright," she said.

Emily smiled. "Okay. Tempe, thanks again," she said.

Brennan returned the smile and squeezed her hand. "No problem. We'll call you once we get back to your place, okay?" She replied.

Emily nodded. "Alright. Have fun!" She said.

Brennan laughed as she left the room.

**Later that Day**

Brennan and Booth sat on the floor of Emily's living room with Elizabeth and Bayley. They had just finished a dinner of macaroni and cheese, which Brennan had made from her friend's recipe, and were watching A Little Princess, one of the girls' favorite movies.

Elizabeth, the youngest, sat on Brennan's lap, while Bayley sat on Booth's. Bayley looked up at Booth innocently.

"Are you guys married?" She asked.

Brennan blushed, and Booth laughed. "No, we're not," he replied.

"Well why not?" Bayley asked.

Booth looked unsure of himself, and hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well, we've worked together and been friends for a few years, but I don't think we'll get married," he told her.

This time it was Brennan's turn to speak. "Well why not?" She asked, causing both of the girls to laugh.

Booth blushed. "Well I thought you never wanted to get married," he said to Brennan.

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know anymore," she said honestly.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "I think we'll continue this conversation later…"

"Shhh…I can't hear the movie," said Elizabeth, who was sucking her thumb as she rested her head against Brennan's shoulder.

An hour or so later, the movie had ended, and everyone but Booth had fallen asleep. He gently lifted Bayley into his arms, and turned off the television. He turned around and smiled as he watch Brennan sleep soundly with Elizabeth nestled in her arms, a sight which tugged at his heart a bit.

He left the room and put Bayley to bed, before going back and gently taking Elizabeth from Brennan's arms. Brennan woke at the movement, and looked around, confused for a moment.

"It's okay," Booth said soothingly. "I'm going to put her to bed. Why don't you meet me in our room?" He asked.

Brennan rubbed her eyes and nodded, following him out of the room. She changed quickly into her pajamas before sliding into the bed.

A few minutes later, Booth joined her there. "Hey," he said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey yourself," she replied, resting her head on his bare chest, which was her new favorite position to sleep in.

"When we were talking with the girls earlier…did you mean what you said…about getting married I mean?" He asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah, I did. I mean I've always thought that I'd never get married…it's not been because I haven't wanted to – even thought I've told everyone that. I just never thought I'd fall in love, and find someone that I would want to marry; someone who would feel the same way," she confided.

"And now?" Booth asked.

"And now…I find myself changing my mind, and it's all because of you Seeley," she said softly.

"That makes me happy…you make me happy," Booth told her.

Brennan smiled. "I said something earlier today, but I didn't even realize that I had said it until later. It just felt so natural coming from my lips…and I like saying it. I love you Seeley, I really love you," she told him.

"And I love you too Temperance," he replied, before they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Early the Next Morning**

Brennan was startled out of a deep sleep as she felt someone moving on her bed. She moaned slightly and snuggled deeper into Booth's arms.

"Tempe?" Came a small voice.

Brennan sat up and opened her eyes, finding two little girls staring back at her.

"Yeah, what is it girls?" She asked sleepily.

"Tempe can we sleep with you? We had nightmares," Bayley told her.

"Of course you can," Brennan replied, lifting the covers back so the girls could climb in between her and Booth.

"Thank you," Bayley replied softly before falling back asleep.

Elizabeth stuck her thumb back into her mouth, placed her head on Brennan's chest before succumbing to sleep.

Booth had woken up during the conversation, and smiled over at Brennan. "What time is it?" He asked.

Brennan turned her head and squinted at the alarm clock. "Almost 2 in the morning," she replied with a yawn. "Did I wake you?" She asked, running her hand gently through Elizabeth's hair.

Booth shook his head and reached across the girls to take her other hand. "Don't worry, it's fine. Get some sleep, okay? I love you," he told her, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand lovingly.

"Love you," she answered before falling asleep.

**Later that Morning**

Booth smiled and put a finger to his lips as he opened the door to the bedroom. Bayley and Elizabeth had helped him make a big breakfast, and they were getting ready to surprise Brennan with a tray in bed. Elizabeth opened the door and ran into the room, scooting under the covers and placing herself in Brennan's arms. Bayley giggled softly and hopped into bed next to them.

Booth suppressed a laugh at the picture in front of him, and placed the tray on the small table beside the bed. He leaned down and kissed Brennan softly, trying to wake her. She moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, who giggled. Brennan opened one eye slowly, and then the other, taking in the scene around her.

"Hey," she said softly, to no one in particular.

"Hey yourself," Booth replied, kissing her again, this time a bit more passionately.

"Eew," Bayley called, covering her head with the covers.

Elizabeth, the quieter of the two, just giggled again, burying her face in Brennan's chest.

"Good morning Temperance," Booth said, his voice soft and loving.

Brennan smiled back, shivering from the effect his voice had on her body. "Good morning to you too Seeley. What time is it?" She asked, pulling him to sit down on the bed beside her.

"A little after 8 o'clock. The girls want to go see their mother, so I thought we'd take them in around 10:30. Afterwards, we'll have to take them down to the precinct to give their statements," he told her.

"Sounds like a plan. Now can someone please tell me what smells so delicious?" Brennan asked in a sing-song voice.

"We made you breakfast in bed, Tempe!" Bayley called, pulling her head out from under the covers.

Brennan and Booth smiled at how normal both of the girls seemed after all that they had been through.

"Wow! Thanks guys. I'm so hungry," she said as she began to eat.

"Are you guys excited to see your Mommy again?" Booth asked.

Both girls nodded furiously as they bounced around on the bed.

"We haven't seen her in such a long time," Bayley said.

"Yeah, we missed her lots," Elizabeth said.

"Well, you wont ever have to miss her again," Booth said softly.

Later that day, after a big lunch with Emily, Booth and Brennan took the girls down to the 1-6 precinct. The sooner the girls could give their statements, the sooner their father could be found.

Brennan and Elliot kept Elizabeth in one room, while Booth and Olivia talked to Bayley in another. Their statements told the same story.

"Bayley, can you tell me what happened the night you were taken?" Olivia asked.

Bayley nodded, and looked to Booth for reassurance before replying. "Daddy had just picked us up from day care, and we were walking towards Ms. Nancy's house. We were going to spend the night there, because it was Mommy and Daddy's special day," she said.

"And did you like staying at Ms. Nancy's?" Olivia asked.

Bayley nodded again. "She was very nice. She let us watch movies and stay up late. She was married at first, but then he wasn't there anymore," she told Olivia.

"I see. Did you like her husband, the man she was married to?" Olivia asked, handing Bayley a doll to play with.

Bayley shook her head. "He was kind of weird. We hadn't seen him in a long time before that night," she said as she brushed the doll's hair.

"And where did you see him that night?" Olivia asked.

"We were walking to Ms. Nancy's house, and it started to rain. Daddy didn't have an umbrella, so we found a dry spot for a few minutes. We were still kind of far from Ms. Nancy's house, so Daddy got us a cab. We all got in, and Daddy gave the cab driver the address. I didn't hear what the cab driver said, but Daddy got upset, and tried to get out of the cab. Bethy and I were starting to get scared, and I think that's when I say that the cab driver was Ms. Nancy's old husband. Daddy tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't open. The cab was speeding down the street really fast, and we just couldn't get out. Bethy and I were crying really hard, and Daddy just hugged us tightly, and asked the man to let us go, he asked him not to hurt me and Bethy," Bayley told them, becoming close t tears.

Olivia scooped Bayley up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for telling us that Bayley, I know that it was really hard to talk about," Booth said.

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down a bit, and Bayley sat down on Olivia's lap.

"We just have two more questions for you Bayley, and then we can go home, okay?" Booth asked.

Bayley nodded. "Okay."

"Where did the man take you? Do you know where you stayed all this time?" Booth asked.

Bayley shrugged. "Sort of. He drove us to this house; I don't know where it was though. It was kind of dirty looking and old. He put the cab in the garage, and then got out. I don't know what happened next, because we all got very sleepy. When I woke up, Bethy and I were in a very dark room. I think it was a basement, because we could hear footsteps above us. Daddy wasn't with us though," she said.

"Do you know how far away the house was from your house?" Olivia asked. "Did you have to get gas on your way there?"

Bayley shook her head. "I remember watching the clock. I had just learned how to tell time. The cab had one of those clocks with the green numbers that are easy to read. When we got in the cab it was 5:33. When he put the cab in the garage, it was 6:03. It was exactly a half and hour," she replied.

"You're such a smart girl Bayley, all of this information is going to be very helpful. I have one last question before we leave; do you know where your Daddy is?" Booth asked.

Bayley shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "The house we stayed at, there were numbers on the front of it. 7205. I remember that because our phone number ends in 205. I thought that it was kind of funny. Please, find my Daddy," she begged Booth and Olivia.

Olivia hugged the girl, and rubbed her back gently. "We'll find him, I promise," she said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

After Booth and Olivia finished their interview with Bayley, they met up with Brennan and Elliot to discuss the case.

"What did Elizabeth say?" Booth asked Brennan.

"She and Bayley didn't see their kidnapper very often. He left them alone in the furnished basement of a house. They had access to a bathroom, and he would slide meals into the room from a hole in the door. It seems they were never tied up or harmed; the basement had a television and beds, and a lot of toys for them to play with," she replied.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "They were never abused, which leads me to believe that Mr. Clark was the target. The vic probably didn't intend to take the girls, they just happened to be with Mr. Clark at the time of the kidnapping," he told them.

Olivia looked grim. "The chances of finding Mr. Clark alive are very slim at this point. The vic refuses to say anything, so we're just going to have to go on what Bayley told us. If we can find the house the girls were held in, we might find some clues as to where their father is. I'll head down to TARU to see what they can do," she said before heading out of the room.

Brennan followed her. "Booth, call me if you need anything. And take care of those girls," she called over her shoulder.

Olivia led Brennan down to the headquarters of TARU, and introduced her to Archie who would help them.

"Using the time it took the cab to get from the place of the kidnapping to the house where the girls were kept, I was able to produce a circular area around the city where they could have been held. Factoring in weather conditions and likely traffic problems, I'd say they were in a 20 to 30 mile radius from the city. This screen shows all of the buildings in those areas," Archie explained.

Olivia nodded. "Bayley told us that it was a house, so you can take out all of the other types of buildings," she said.

Archie typed some information into the computer, and a different screen popped up. "Okay good; that narrows the search area by half. You told me that you had a street number?" He asked.

"Yes, 7205. And it had a basement, if that helps," Brennan told him.

"That should. I'm using real estate records for the counties, which can give me the types of buildings in the area, so I can locate the ones with basements. Alright. Well, it's still quite a few addresses for you to check out; about 50, but I hope this helps. I printed out a list of the addresses, along with their previous and current owners for you as well," he told them.

"Thanks Archie, you're a genius," Olivia said with a smile as she grabbed the list and ran out of the room, with Brennan right behind her.

"Now what?" Brennan asked.

"Now we go over this list with a fine toothed comb, and hope something jumps out at us," Olivia replied.

While the women looked over the list of houses, Booth took the girls to visit their mother at the hospital.

"Hello girls!" Emily called as she heard the door open and two pairs of small footsteps running into the room.

"Hi Mommy!" Both girls shouted as they hopped up onto their mother's bed and snuggled with her.

"Hello Agent Booth," Emily greeted the agent, who hung back in the doorway. "Please, come in and sit down," she offered.

Booth nodded and smiled. "Thanks. How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

"Better. The doctor is going to release me in a few hours. I'll be very glad to go home, believe me. Girls, will you be happy to be home with me again?" Emily asked her daughters.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried, while Bayley nodded furiously.

"You won't get hurt again will you?" Bayley asked her.

"Of course not honey. I'm going to be just fine, I promise," her mother assured her as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We're not going to get taken away again are we?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Tears sprang to Emily's eyes. "Oh doll baby, no body's going to get taken away ever again, I promise. I'm going to take care of you, and I'll always be with you," she told her, kissing her and pulling her daughters closer to her.

Elizabeth nodded; satisfied with the answer she had received, and stuck her thumb back into her mouth, leaning on her mother's chest.

"Mommy, when you come home tonight, can we sleep in your room with you?" Bayley asked, looking up at her mother.

Emily nodded. "Of course sweetheart, if that's what you want. You know you can always crawl into bed with me," she replied.

"Sometimes Elizabeth has bad dreams. So it'll be nice to be with you again Mommy," Bayley told her.

"Are Tempe and Seeley staying?" Elizabeth asked.

Booth looked up at Emily, who answered for him. "They are welcome to stay for as long as they want, but soon they are going to have to go back home to see their family," she told the girls.

"Yes, I have a son named Parker, who is 5. He's staying with his mom right now. Tempe and I will stay with you guys tonight, just to make sure your mom is settling in okay, but then we're going to go back to our hotel. Don't worry though; we'll still come see you every day. But once we find your daddy, we'll have to fly back home to Washington, which is where our home is. You can all come visit us though," he explained to them.

Both of the girls nodded. Emily smiled in agreement. "Thank you Booth. Thank you for everything. I know the girls would love to visit you sometime," she told him.

"Well I'm sure Parker would love to meet you both," he said to the girls. "I bet he'll think you're really cute," he teased, causing them both to giggle.

Just then the doctor walked in to check on Emily, and Booth ushered the girls out of the room, promising to come by later to bring her home.

Back at the precinct, Olivia and Brennan had made some progress on the property lists that Archie had given them. They had been able to narrow it down to 10 possible houses, and teams were at each location. They were anxiously waiting for the ring of a phone, signaling the correct address had been found.

After many cups of coffee, their eyes were weary from searching over pages upon pages of listings, and their backs hurt from the strain of bending over the desks all day. After all of their hard work, it seemed that they had now reached the hardest part – just waiting for the call to come.

Neither of them said a word, they only sat in silence, staring at the phone in the middle of the desk, waiting for it to ring. Every so often their eyes would flicker to look at the clock, but they would always return their gaze to the phone.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 15 minutes, the phone rang. Both women jumped at the noise, and sat up straight in their chairs. Olivia reached towards the phone, and let it ring for a second time before picking it up.

"Benson," she answered.


	14. Author's Note

Hello to all.

Thanks for all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. It's my first Bones fan-fiction, and I'm really liking it. I've been out of town a lot during the course of this story, so thanks for sticking with me through it all. Yeah Booth and Brennan!!!! Just wanted to drop a quick note thanking all of you, but I also wanted to ask for your help. I'm getting a little stuck at this point; there are so many directions I want to take this story in, but I'm worried about ending it too soon, or dragging it out too much. I'd like everyone's input, ideas, etc. I'd really appreciate it, and I'd like to hear what all of y'all think. As of this moment, I haven't started on the next chapter, and I really want to get something down. So anything you have would be really helpful. I'm not complaining about the caliber of the previous reviews by any means – don't get me wrong, I've loved reading them – but right now I'm really looking for more ideas and thoughts about the future of this story.

Anyways – that's all! Thanks again for reading, and I hope to post the next chapter within the next week. Please don't dismiss this note – I'd really appreciate your input more than I can tell you. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!

3 Lady


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks to the four of you who replied to my note. It really meant a lot that you took the time to do that, when obviously most people would just overlook it. I'm still not sure where this is going to go exactly, but I figured I'd just do it a chapter at a time. So thanks: bonesluvers456, Bones4Booth, greyslostwho, and Dr. Temperance Brennan. You guys rock. Sorry for all the long waits – I've been out of town/state/country/continent …a few times this summer, so I wasn't able to post as often as I would have liked – so basically what I'm saying is no, I'm not stopping this story! Read, review, enjoy!

Olivia hung up the phone and turned to Brennan with a smile on her face. "We found him," she told her new friend before enveloping her in a hug.

Tears sprang to Brennan's eyes. "Is he alright?" She asked.

Olivia shook her head. "It's hard to tell right now. Elliot didn't tell me all of the details. He's on his way to the hospital right now, but he's been without food or water for almost 2 days. And it seems that he was badly beaten recently; has at least a few broken bones," she replied.

"But will he be okay?" Brennan asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, yes he will be," she said before they hugged each other again.

"I'm going to call Booth," Brennan told her, getting her phone out.

"Right, well after that, let's go tell Emily. I'm sure she'll want to know right away," Olivia said.

Brennan left the room and dialed Booth's number on her speed dial.

"Booth," he answered.

"We found him," Brennan replied breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Tempe…I knew we would," Booth said happily.

"I'm so glad Booth. I don't know what I would have done…" Brennan began.

"Hey, don't say things like that. I'm in the cafeteria getting some food. Why don't you and Olivia meet me here in a few minutes, and we'll go tell Emily and the girls?" Booth suggested.

"Of course," Brennan replied.

After hanging up, she met Olivia at the car, where they smiled brightly at each other and drove off towards the hospital.

When they got there, Brennan raced towards Booth and dove into his open arms. They embraced for a few moments, before kissing lightly and turning to Olivia, looking quite embarrassed.

Olivia laughed and waved her hands at them. "I understand completely. Don't mind me," she teased.

Booth smiled. "Fill me in," he requested.

Brennan told him about the property search she and Olivia had done with TARU, and how they had narrowed it down to a short list of houses for the SWAT teams to search.

"I talked to Elliot again, and James is in surgery. He's expected to make a full recovery physically, though it may take a while for all of his bones to heal properly. We're still not sure exactly how he was being held or any other details. Munch and Fin, two other detectives are looking into it as we speak. Elliot's upstairs waiting for word on James," Olivia told them both.

Booth nodded. "Well, let's go tell Emily. I know she must be in so much pain right now,

waiting to hear about him.

The three of them took the elevator up to her floor in silence, and got off when the elevator dinged. They walked to her room, and Booth knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Emily.

They walked into the room, and the girls hugged the three of them happily. Emily smiled up at them from her bed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take the girls downstairs to the playground for a little while," Booth said.

Emily nodded, with a curious look in her eyes. "Sure, I know they'd love that, right girls?"

Elizabeth and Bayley nodded vigorously, and took Booth by his hands before running out of the room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked right away. "Did you find something out?"

Brennan and Olivia sat down beside her, each of them taking one of her hands.

"When we interviewed your daughters, they were able to give us a fair amount of information on the location where they were kept. Our technical team used that in order to give us a list of houses that they could have been held in. An hour ago SWAT teams entered all of those houses, hoping to find the right one. We thought that if we found the right one, we might find some clues as to where your husband is," Olivia explained.

Emily looked at her expectantly, but only nodded.

"We found him, and he's going to be okay," Brennan told her.

Emily closed her eyes, clutched her hands to her heart and let out a cry of joy. "Oh my god," she said as she started sobbing. "Thank you so much. I can't believe it; I've always hoped that they would all come back, but it has been so long…thank you all so much," she said emotionally.

Brennan and Olivia each hugged her, sharing in her immense happiness.

"Where is he now? When can I see him?" Emily asked after a few minutes.

"He's just two floors above us, but he's in surgery right now. He had a few broken bones that they needed to set, so he should be out in a few hours. Elliot's up there waiting for the updates from the doctors. As soon as he comes out of surgery and regains consciousness, you will be able to see him," Olivia told her.

Emily nodded. "What happened to him? Please, tell me, I need to know what happened," she pleaded.

Brennan looked to Olivia who nodded discreetly. "We don't know everything right now Emily. All we know is that he was without food or water for 2 days, and was badly beaten, which caused the broken bones. We'll have to wait for James to recover before we know exactly what happened. But don't you worry – the doctors have said he'll be just fine," Brennan assured her.

"I know…can you call Booth? I want to tell my girls," Emily said to Brennan.

"Sure, of course," Brennan said before stepping out in the hallway to make the call.

Booth came up the elevator a few minutes later, and the three adults left the family alone so that Emily could share the good news with her daughters.

"Now what?" Brennan asked.

"I'd like to go back to the precinct and try my hand a cracking Sullivan again, now that we've found James," Booth said.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "We still don't know exactly why, or what happened. I'll come with you Booth, if you don't mind staying here Tempe," she said.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I think I'll go sit with Elliot for a little while to wait for the word on James. I'll call you as soon as I find anything out, if you'll do the same," she replied.

Booth hugged her and kissed the top of her head sweetly before leaving the hospital with Olivia.

Brennan smiled after them, before taking the elevator up to sit with Elliot.

Sorry to cut it off where I did, but I didn't want to add anything else to the chapter. Plus I'm tired.  Leave me something sweet, it makes doing this so much more fun. Thanks for all of you that review – it seems silly that people would add you to their alerts and favorites lists, yet they won't take the time to review. It irks me a bit, but I won't be mean. It just makes me love you good kids just that much more. Thanks for the love.


	16. Chapter 15

Brennan poked her head in Emily's room and smiled as she saw the girls embracing their mother happily. She caught Emily's eye and motioned upstairs. Emily nodded and waved before turning her attention back to her girls.

Brennan took the elevator up a few floors and looked around for Elliot when she got off. One of the nurses pointed her towards the chapel, where she found him kneeling. She slipped into the pew behind him, and sat silently for a few minutes before he got up off he knees and slid in beside her.

"Are you Catholic?" She asked him.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, you?"

Brennan shook her head. "Booth's the religious one. He's Catholic too; says I have a God complex. It's just that after all I've been through, it's kind of hard to believe that there's a big man up there who's looking out for me," she explained.

Elliot nodded. "I know. Sometimes it feels that way for me too. But then I look at my kids, and I think about Olivia, and I know that he's the reason I have them in my life. Having faith gives you something to hold onto late at night, especially after a really terrible case, knowing that God can comfort you and everyone else who is hurting," he replied.

"I guess I could understand that. Booth says the same thing. You two are a lot alike you know. You said you have kids too?" She asked.

"Yeah, four. Maureen's 21, Kathleen's 18, and then Dickie and Lizzie are 12. They stay with my ex most of the time, which is hard on me. But they love Olivia. She's like a second mother to them – always has been. So they love coming over," he told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you get divorced?" Brennan asked.

"No, not at all. Kathy and I got married 22 years ago after we found out she was pregnant. We were only 18 at the time, and well, it was the good Catholic thing to do. I was in the Marines, and then I joined the force. With my line of work, I wasn't really home much. The last five years of our marriage were extremely tough. She thought I was cheating on her, I wasn't, she wouldn't believe me, wanted me home more often…same old story. We realized that we just weren't really in love with each other. We didn't get married out of love, and then we just stayed together for the kids. Two years ago we decided to separate. The kids were older, and they took it rather hard at the beginning, but they began to understand as time went by," he explained.

"And Olivia?" Brennan asked.

"We've been partners for about nine years. We always had a special bond, and if I wasn't married we would have been together from day one. Of course it was all unspoken. But I could never stop thinking about her. Once I got divorced, the thought crossed my mind many times to just jump her every second of the day. But I couldn't. I was in love with her, and I had it so bad. So I asked her out. I'm sure she thought it was just a friendly dinner, but we had an amazing time. She made the next move, and we started 'going steady.' Then we had a child abuse case, and our victim died. We just sort of…well anyways we took it to the next level. And it stayed that way. It's hard, I won't lie to you. But if it's right, if you're right for each other, well there's nowhere else you'd rather be, and no one else you'd rather spend your life with," he told her.

Brennan smiled widely. "Now you really sound like Booth," she said with a laugh. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sure you know about Booth and me. It's all happening so quickly, and it's so new. It's nice to hear your story. I hope we'll be as happy as you guys are…I know we will be," she told him.

Just then a doctor came into the chapel and beckoned them out. They followed him into the waiting room, where they sat down.

"Mr. Clark is out of surgery, and the nurses are wheeling him back to his room as we speak. The surgery was a success, but the next 24 hours will be critical to his recovery," the doctor told them.

"What do you mean exactly?" Elliot asked him. "We were told he'd pull through."

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply that he wouldn't make it. I only meant that how he does in the next 24 hours will likely set the pace for the rest of his recovery," the doctor replied.

"I understand," Brennan jumped in. "Can he have a few visitors? His wife and children would like to see him as soon as possible. And we'll need to ask him a few questions tomorrow," she told him.

The doctor nodded. "It would probably be best if the questions waited until tomorrow. H wife and children may come to visit him for 30 minutes, but I'm afraid that's all I can allow for tonight. He really needs his rest."

Brennan quickly excused herself and got up to Emily's room as fast as she could. She knocked softly on the door before entering.

Emily looked up, and smiled when she say Brennan.

"I just talked to your husband's doctor. He said you can see him now, but only for 30 minutes," she told her.

Emily looked surprised. "Wow, that was quick. Yes, of course I want to see him. The girls are sleeping, and I really don't want to wake them up. Will you come up with me?" She asked.

"Sure," Brennan replied.

She helped Emily out of bed and into a wheelchair. Emily kissed both of her children gently before allowing Brennan to wheel her out of the room. They were silent in the elevator on the way up.

"Are you ready?" Brennan asked as the elevator opened.

Emily smiled up at her. "You have no idea. I've been waiting two years for this," she replied.


End file.
